


I Belong To The Hurricane

by gustinobrien



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustinobrien/pseuds/gustinobrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe falls in love with his straight best friend, Hunter Clarington</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong To The Hurricane

Sebastain Smythe wasn’t the type of guy to swoon over boys. He never had crushes or fell in love. That just wasn’t his thing.

Not until now.

Hunter Clarington.

Stupid Hunter fucking Clarington, with his stupid perfect hair and dumb muscles. The boys had become very close, though they didn’t start out the greatest with Hunter substituting Seb as the captain of the Warblers. 

*

He had been furious when the headmaster called him in, telling him he had put a disgrace on the team, and brought down their status.

Sebastian had missed the first practice with Hunter as their new captain, wanting to avoid his speech and all the eyes from his classmates. He avoided Jeff’s texts asking him where he was and who this Hunter guy was.

An hour after practice someone was knocking on his door. Assuming it was Jeff and Nick, he called out and told them it was open. 

It was Hunter who walked in.

That was the first time Sebastian saw him, the other boy’s eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed.

“Sebastian Smythe, right?” Hunter asked.

“Yes…?”

“Hunter Clarington. The new—”

“I know who you are.”

“You weren’t at practice.”

“Yeah, I know. Thank you, Captain Obvious.”

Hunter stared at him hard. “If you miss practice again, I’ll kick you out of the Warblers.” He looked Sebastian over one more time and walked out, closing the door behind him.

*

Things got better over time between them. They realized they liked the same movies and had the same sense of humour and eventually Sebastian couldn’t hate him anymore. 

Not only was he a pretty cool guy, he was ridiculously hot. He couldn’t help himself when he got off, his mind would always wonder back to Hunter. It was those arms. But Hunter didn’t need to know and never would.

It wasn’t until they were hanging out one night when Hunter got a call from some bitch. Okay she wasn’t a bitch, Sebastian didn’t even know her. But he got an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and all he wanted to do was rip that phone out of his hands. Sebastian was  _jealous_.

He hated himself for feeling anything towards the other boy. They were just friends. That was all they were, and all they would ever be. Hunter wasn’t even gay, so really this was kind of fucked up. 

After that night, Sebastian ignored all of Hunter’s calls and avoided him as best as he could at school. He would leave Warblers practice as soon as he could, skipping all the classes he had with Hunter, and locking his door so no one could come in.

It had been two weeks since he had talked to Hunter. During a study period, Bas was in the library looking for a book he needed for an assignment, when Hunter cornered him.

“What the fuck, Sebastian?” Hunter whispered, though they got some glares from students at the table near them.

Seb didn’t know what he was supposed to say, so he pretended not to know what Hunter was talking about. “What?” he asked.

“Don’t play fucking stupid, you’ve been ignoring me. What the hell did I do?”

Sebastian’s eyes were looking everywhere but Hunter’s. He felt like crap knowing he had gotten Hunter to think he had done anything but be his perfect self. 

“Nothing…I’ve just been busy,” he replied.

“Bullshit.”

“Look, Hunter, I need to get this assignment done. I’ll see you in practice later.”

“No.” Hunter grabbed Sebastian’s arm in an attempt to get him to stay.

Seb’s eyes finally met Hunter’s. He didn’t know what Hunt saw, but he was pretty sure he looked sad and tired, like he just missed his best friend and he needed him.

He wanted to stay, wanted to tell him how he couldn’t stop thinking about him, tell him how all he ever wants to do is kiss him and fucking hold his hand and how he wanted to be able to call him his boyfriend more than anything, but he didn’t.

“I’m sorry, Hunter,” Seb said quietly. He smiled just slightly, grabbed his bag, and he was gone.

…

Seb ended up falling asleep when he got back to his dorm. A couple of hours passed before he was woken up to a banging on his door. He got up and opened the door without thinking. And of course, it was Hunter.

Before Sebastian could say anything, he was being pushed up against the wall, Hunter locking their hands and pinning them above his head. Then they were kissing.

Hunter was kissing Sebastian.

The very straight Hunter was  _kissing_  Sebastian.

Seb didn’t question it though, and he was kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm, sucking and nipping at his bottom lip.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Hunter told him when he pulled back, his voice rough and he was panting slightly and smiling.

But Bas just stood there, still confused that his straight best friend just barged into his room and kissed him. And  _fuck_ that was a really good kiss, too.

“Sebastian, I  _like_  you, okay? A lot. How are you that dense?”

“What…? B-but…you’re straight.”

Hunter just shrugged and smiled at him. “Maybe I am, but you…you are pretty fucking perfect, even if you are a spoiled brat. You are my best friend and these past few weeks have been awful.” He stepped back, running a hand through his hair.

“I thought you hated me or something,” he continued. “But then today and the way you looked at me. I saw you. You are a beautiful and complicated mess, but I love you anyway…fuck, I sound like a girl.” He let out a dry laugh, glancing down at the floor. Then he looked back up at Seb. “You drive me fucking crazy, Sebastian, but I really don’t know what I did before I had you…as my best friend. I know I’m supposed to be straight and I say it a lot but like…it’s different with you. You make me feel something I’ve never felt for anyone before.”

Sebastian pulled Hunter into his arms, kissing his neck.

“You drive me crazy too, babe.”

 


End file.
